The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0032’.
‘CIFZ0032’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-sized bronze, decorative-type inflorescences, medium sized plant with a very round plant habit, and with the natural flowering season in mid September.
‘CIFZ0032’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2010 in a controlled area in Amatitlan, Guatemala. The female parent was the commercial plant ‘Zanmusunet’, also known as ‘Sunset Orange’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,475, with a more orange hue of the young flower, a natural flowering response about one week slower, a less rounded plant habit and taller plant size when compared to ‘CIFZ0032’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0032’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘G0519L1’, with purple, decorative-type inflorescences, that are somewhat smaller in size, a similar plant habit, but with smaller overall plant size when compared to ‘CIFZ0032’.
The resultant seed was sown in July 2011 in Gilroy, Calif., USA. ‘CIFZ0032’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Nov. 1, 2011 in Monroeville, N.J., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0032’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2012 in a greenhouse in Monroeville, N.J.